Hear Me
by the werewolf gal
Summary: Jack is having a bad day because of some harsh words said to him. He meets some kids by his lake and things quickly change. Will jack be able to protect his new friends? Does involve child abuse. I changed the rating because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians. This idea came to me while I was listening to Hear Me by Imagine Dragons. It's probably my obsessive trait but it instantly made me think of Jack. **

Jack Frost smiled he had successfully annoyed the hell out of the Easter Bunny. It was Easter Sunday and he had decided to have a bit of fun. He had made a small blizzard and the kids were having a blast throwing snowballs while searching for eggs. Bunnymund, however, was not amused. Even though the kids all ran up to him happily he did not like this wannabe messing with his holiday.

"Why don't you kiddies find the eggs quickly so you don't catch a cold. I've got to leave anyway lots more eggs to hide." A small girl started pouting. "Awe cheer up lass I'll be back next year as long as you lot keep believing."

"Promise?" A boy asked hopeful.

"You may not see me but I'll be here." Bunnymund said creating a hole and jumping down it. "Now to find that annoying Frost."

Jack Frost wasn't that far away he was watching a small group of kids near the place he considered home. They were rushing across the frozen lake in search of eggs. Jack had reenforced the ice with a wave of his staff as soon as the first child ran out onto the ice. The kids laughed and slipped around joyfully. Jack jumped down from his spot in a tree and picked up some snow and made a perfect snowball to throw at the kids.

"Frost!" Bunnymund said angrily made the winter spirit miss his intended target.

"Hey Bunny," Jack said turning to face the large rabbit.

"You messed with my holiday."

"Aw come on the kids are having a good time look at them!" He said pointing to the kids who were now off the ice.

"It was not supposed to snow today!" Bunnymund said angrily. "This is my day to give them hope and joy!"

"You did I just wanted to have a bit of fun!" Jack said still smiling.

"Why would you even bother?"

"The kids like snow," Jack shrugged.

"Bummer they don't believe in you though. You can't have fun with them actually aware that you are there." It was a low blow but Jack had messed with the one day that was his. Jack's smile faltered a bit. "I can go over there and those kids will run up to me happily. They won't even feel your presence let alone see or hear you."

"Look guys!" One of the kids yelled causing the two to look over.

"Its the Easter Bunny!" They all yelled running over the frozen lake towards him.

"Told you mate." The bunny said going to meet the kids. The winter spirit wasn't even there anymore he was gone with the gust of wind. "Who wants some eggs?"

Jack was flying with the wind above a layer of clouds. He wanted to get away from here for a bit. He flew to the North Pole and decided to try and break in again. He knew he wouldn't get far, but at least he would have Phil the yeti to talk to for a little bit. He did not expect to see Bunny here before him.

"North! He messed with my day!" He heard the rabbit say through a window.

"It was just a bit of fun Bunny lighten up a bit." North said frowning. "You were wrong to say those things to him imagine if you were the one who couldn't be seen or heard."

"That's what I'm saying though!" Bunny yelled. "He isn't like us he shouldn't be allowed to mess with my day!"

"That's enough!" North said stopping the rant. "It's the only time he has ever done it he probably just wanted someone to talk to!"

"I don't need his pity." Jack said to himself flying away from the pole. He flew past the Sandman who waved happily at him. He was upset and did not return the wave. He had the wind take him back to his lake. He walked around it trailing his staff on the ground behind him making beautiful frost patterns. A small child he didn't notice laughed and smiled at the patterns as snow gently started to fall around her.

"Pretty!" She yelled looking for her siblings. "Matty? Franny?"

"We're over here Rach!" A voice rang out from a bit away.

"Stay off the lake!" A male voice instructed her.

"Otay!" The small child said happily sitting in a small snow mound next to a tree. She started to draw pictures in the snow around her.

"Hey little one." Jack said walking up next to her. She didn't even look up at him. "Why can't you hear me? It's cause you don't believe in me huh? How am I supposed to get kids to believe in me if they can't hear or see me?"

"Rachelle you ready?" A girl, Franny, asked coming around the bend carrying a basket with a couple eggs in it.

"We didn't find that many Jack Frost must have helped the Easter Bunny hide them with all this snow and ice." Matty said sadly showing her the three eggs in his basket.

"Who Jack Frost?" Rachelle asked her older siblings.

"I'll tell you as a bedtime story after daddy leaves tonight ok babe?" Franny asked her little sister.

"Is daddy gonna be mad at us again?"

"Not at all honey." Matty said scooping his sister up, but Jack caught the look he gave his twin sister.

"Does your dad hurt you guys?" Jack asked them concerned. They did not hear him. "How am I suppose to help them if I can't talk to them!"

After not getting an answer Jack decided to follow the three kids home. He was curious anyway what the older sister would tell the younger sister about him. They didn't live far away from his lake about a five minute walk for the three kids. Matt was carrying his sister the whole way who was sleeping dreaming of ice skating and snowballs. The dream made Jack smile softly at the girl.

"Can you take her so I can see how bad it's going to be tonight?" Matt asked Fran who nodded and took the sleeping girl in her arms. "Stay close behind me."

"Why don't I go first?" Jack asked the kids getting no reply. "No protests? Ok good!"

Jack jumped in front letting Matt's hand go right through him to open the door. He was still unsure how he would protect these kids if it came to that, but he was going to do his best. The house was dark and cold. Jack was growing more and more worried the deeper they went into the house.

"Man it's almost as if the Boogeyman lives here." He joked weakly.

"There you kids are!" An angry voice rang out from behind the group.

"We went looking for Easter eggs Dad." Matt explained calmly.

"I said you three were not to do that. I don't need my kids believing in some stupid Rabbit!" The kids father stepped forward and Matt gently pushed the girls further behind him. Jack stepped in front of Matt.

"Easy big guy you are not touching these kids while I'm hear." Jack said clutching his staff tighter. As the father took another step forward he slipped on a small patch of ice Jack had just made. This gave the kids an opportunity to get to another room and lock the door. Which they did and Jack sat in the room with the three as the father pounded on the door for almost two hours before he left. Matt let out a small sigh as they heard the front door slam shut.

"Do you want to sleep in here tonight or in your and Rachelle's room?" Matt asked Fran who was still holding a now crying Rachelle.

"Aw come on small fry your older brother isn't going to let anyone hurt you!" Matt said taking the small girl in his arms. "Besides I'm pretty sure Jack Frost helped us out tonight did you see the ice?"

"It was funny." She muttered into his shirt. "He was making pretty swirls at the lake today."

"Did you see him?" Fran asked excitedly.

"He was in front of Matty earlier too." Jack looked at the girl shocked.

"You can see me?" He asked stunned.

"He's still here behind you Franny." The older girl turned and was face to face with Jack. She just looked confused.

"Please tell me you can see me?" Jack pleaded.

"I think your tired honey lets get to bed." Franny said taking the girl and walking into the room the girls shared.

"Thank you." Matt said before following his sisters.

Slightly disappointed and really stunned Jack decided to take his leave. He promised to come back every so often and check on these kids. He wished he could be here all the time to protect them, but he knew Matt would protect his sisters at all cost. That thought was both comforting and unsettling to him.

**I have ideas for this, but if no one reviews it will remain a one-shot. I hope you all enjoyed this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the reviews I seriously did not think this would be as popular as it turn out to be! You all want me to continue and I am more then happy to! I don't own Rise of the Guardians. To answer a couple questions this is before the movie, there will not be any shipping in this, and only Rachelle can see him so far. Anyway on with the story!**

Jack sighed it had been two months since he had first met the three kids he had not been able to go back and check on them lately. Russia needed a lot of snow and he had to bring it to them. He had been worrying like crazy about the three. They were always on his mind. He was ecstatic to be able to go where he considered home even if it was summer there.

"Summer means warm," he muttered to himself. "I'm not a fan of warm."

He let the wind carry him to the kids house. They were not there so he decided to go to the lake where he first saw them. Sure enough there was Rachelle sitting by the lake picking flowers. She was talking to one of the little tooth fairies.

"I sawed him toothy!" She was saying happily. "He stopped Daddy from hurting Matty. I want him to be back. Matty got hurt and now Franny and I are alone with Daddy for a while."

The little fairy chirped and rubbed up to the small girls face affectionately. The girl started laughing and dropped the flowers in her hands. Jack flew down beside her and scooped the flowers up.

"Hey kiddo," he handed her the flowers crouching down to her level.

"Jack!" She yelled happily hugging him. This caught him completely off guard. "I knew I really saw you!"

"I'm sorry I had to go," he said hugging her back. "I over heard you telling Baby Tooth Matt got hurt?"

"He's in the doctor place." She said looking up at him tears threatening to fall out of her big green eye.

"Hey now!" Jack said trying to think of a way to cheer her up. "Lets play a game!"

"I have to stay here!" The small girl said to him. "Franny said to until she gets out of school or Daddy calls me."

"We will stay right here," Jack told her smiling. "There's plenty to do here. Wanna play hopscotch?"

"What that?" Jack was stunned that the small girl had never heard of the game. He picked up a stick and quickly drew the boxes.

"You throw a rock and you jump in the boxes, except the space with the rock, and try to get to the other side." Jack said picking up a small rock. "You want me to go first and show you how?"

"Yes please!" The small girl said watching him anxiously bouncing up and down slightly. Baby Tooth was sitting on the girls shoulder waiting for him to go.

"Who are you talking to?" A boy who looked about the same age as Rachelle asked walking through the path towards them. There were two other kids with him.

"Probably her imaginary friend cause little baby Rachelle has no real friends!" One of the other kids said laughing.

"I'm talking to Jack Frost and Baby Tooth!" The small girl said angrily.

"There's no such thing as Jack Frost weirdo!" The first boy said stepping closer to her.

"Yes there is!" She said stomping her little foot. "He brings us snow and winter!"

"Why would he be here now it's summer!"

"I was checking on you and your brother and sister." She looked at him stunned.

"He was visiting me!" She said looking back at the boy.

"Why would you be so special to him?" The second boy asked.

"Yeah you're not anyone special!"

"Dave, just leave her alone." The third boy said quietly.

"No! If Jack Frost really is here in the summer time he should prove it!" Dave said crossing his arms across his chest thinking he won. Out of no where a snowball hit him square in the face. Shocked Dave scrambled backwards falling over his own feet.

"Let's get outta here!" The third boy yelled scrambling away from his friend.

"She was telling the truth!" The second said stunned pulling his friend up and away from the lake.

"Weirdo!" Dave yelled at her before turning and following his friends.

"Well that was fun," Jack said smiling leaning against his trusty staff. He heard a sniffle and looked down at Rachelle. Baby tooth was comforting the small crying girl. "Hey what's wrong?"

"They are mean," Jack wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"They are bullies ok?" He said gently lifting her chin so she was looking him in the eyes. "You are special and being weird is not always a bad thing. Look at me I'm completely weird!" She giggled. "So where is your sister at?"

"She had to go shopping for groceries today. Matty normally does but he can't." She sniffled again. "I want my big brother back."

"I know kiddo." He said hugging her tightly.

"Cold," she muttered softly. Jack let her go and jumped back.

"Oops sorry about that." Jack said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway how about that game of hopscotch?"

The three played hopscotch for a good hour before Fran came to collect her sister. Ok well Jack and Rachelle played hopscotch Baby Tooth sat on either of the two's shoulder it depended on whose turn it was. When Fran came up the she smiled and called for her little sister. Jack frowned when he saw her. The poor girl looked awful she had a swollen lip and a bruise above her eye. Rachelle looked up at Jack and beamed.

"Rach what are you doing honey?" Fran asked her sister.

"I'm playing with Jack Frost and one of the little tooth fairies!" She said excitedly.

"I see the tooth fairy, but are you sure it's Jack Frost remember I told you he likes cold." She said stroking Baby Tooth. "He doesn't like the summer."

"He said he wanted to see us!" She said beaming at her older sister. "He says that he wanted to see you, Matty, and me!"

"Oh."

"Can't you see him?" The little girl asked confused.

"Rachelle your the only one who has been able to see me so far," Jack said knelling next to the girl putting a hand on her shoulder. "That's why you're special to me."

"We really need to get home." Fran said grabbing her sister's hand. "He can't get home before us."

"Don't worry I'm coming with you," Jack said standing up grabbing his staff. He lead the two girls home and looked through the house before they went in. "He's passed out in a bedroom."

"Daddy is sleepy Jack said he's in a bed already." Rachelle told her older sister. The girl nodded but did not let go of her sister's hand or let up her defensive posture.

"Smart girl." Jack muttered leading the two through the house until they got to a girly looking bedroom. After a couple hours of waiting and listening to the story Fran was telling Rachelle, Jack decided it was safe for him to go see Matt.

"Please don't leave!" Rachelle suddenly said looking at him. Fran stopped confused looking to where her sister was looking. Understanding suddenly showed in her eyes.

"I'll be back don't worry little one," Jack said ruffling her hair gently.

"Is Jack leaving?" Fran asked her sister sounding slightly concerned.

"It's a bit too warm in here for my liking. I'm starting to melt." He informed her chuckling.

"He said he'll be back he has to get cold again," Rachelle as Baby Tooth cuddled up to her.

"Baby Tooth come get me if anything changes," the small fairy nodded in understanding.

Jack let the wind carry him high up above the town where he found the Sandman standing on he golden sand island. He smiled at the small man and waved. Sandy happily returned the gesture before continuing his work. Only briefly pondering what Jack was doing here in the summer time. If Jack didn't already have a destination he would have stopped to talk to the Guardian. He liked the Sandman, but he needed to check and see how Matt was.

He reached the nearest hospital quickly and after a few minutes of searching he found Matt's room. If Fran's condition surprised him he was absolutely shocked at the shape Matt was in. The boy's right arm was in a blue cast, he could see bandages on the kids chest, there was a huge bruise on his shoulder, and the kids left eye was swollen shut. The kid was hooked up to an IV and several machines. Jack nearly fell to the ground he was so shocked.

_How were these kids still with this horrible man? _Jack wondered as he crawled quietly through the cracked window. He gently closed it behind him.

"Hello?" Matt asked looking around the room through his good eye.

"Hey kid," Jack said softly walking towards the bed.

"Jack?" Matt asked looking right at him.

"You can see me?" Jack asked stopping.

"I saw you right after you made Dad slip on the ice," the boy explained.

"Oh," was all Jack could think to say.

"Where were you?" Matt asked he sounded so disappointed. "I really needed you two nights ago. I begged for you to come and help me. He was going after Rachelle. He was going to kill her!"

"Matt, I'm so sorry. I wanted to be here!" Jack said trying with all his being to convince the boy of that fact. "I had work I had to do. I was constantly worrying about you three!"

"Is Rachelle alright?" He asked changing the subject. "She hasn't come here. Fran doesn't want to bring her and let her see me like this. She is only four after all."

"She's great we were playing by the lake all day today." Jack told him smiling as he relaxed a bit.

"I should be out of here. I need to protect them!" He said sadly.

"You need to get better!" Jack said to him. "Baby Tooth and I will watch over your sisters."

"Promise?"

"I swear with all that I am that I will protect them and when you get back in that house that I will protect you too." Jack said pushing some hair out of the boy's face.

"Thank you."

"So Rachelle is four right what are you and Fran about ten?"

"Yeah we're ten but I'm the oldest by two minutes!" Matt said proudly.

Jack smiled and they continued to talk until Matt started to doze off. Jack grew quiet and just decided to sit with the boy for a bit. He stayed there until Matt was soundly asleep. He smiled seeing the dream said forming the boy playing catch with Fran and Rachelle. He quietly exited the room the same way he came in. He floated to a nearby tree deep in thought. He had to help these kids. He had to get them away from their father. If he didn't he feared the worst would happen and he couldn't bear the thought of that.

Having made up his mind he instructed the wind to carry him to the kids house to check on the girls. Baby Tooth flew up him quickly. She let him know everything was ok here and that the father had not yet woken up.

"Thank you little buddy." He said to her. "Listen I have to go to the pole real quick. I need help keeping them safe. Can you stay here and come get me if anything happens?" She chirped and nodded at him.

"Wind! Take me to the pole quick as can be!" Jack said to the wind. A huge gust flew him to North's place in record time.

Instead of trying to break in like he normally did Jack flew around glancing in windows until he saw the large Guardian. He was very thankful that the Easter Bunny was not here this time. He did not feel like dealing with Bunnymund today. He gently tapped on the glass. Confused North looked up and smiled when he saw the boy.

"Jack! Come in!" The man said opening the window. "What brings you up here?"

"I need help North." Jack paused.

"I'm listening," North said his thick Russian accent coming through.

Jack jumped in telling him about the three kids and their father. He told him about what had happened a couple months ago and how he had stopped them from getting hurt. "North, I was away for a small amount of time making blizzards in Russia like I'm supposed to and the boy almost got killed!"

"Jack, if you can watch these kids then do it." North said softly.

"I can't be there and everywhere else I need to be." Jack admitted sadly.

"Then you do the best you can," North told the boy. "Remember, however, sometimes we can not save all the children."

"I promised to protect these kids!" Jack said angrily. "I will protect them!"

"Then keep Baby Tooth with them and take this." North handed him a snow globe. "You can use it to create a portal to get to the kids in an instant. I will talk to the other guardians and see if they can keep an eye on these kids at times as well"

"Thank you North." Jack said putting the snow globe in his jacket pocket. Jack turned and jumped out of the window allowing the wind to carry him back to the children.

**Hopefully it's as good as the first chapter. Please review and let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians. To answer a couple questions this takes place in the year 1963. There are laws protecting against child abuse, but they are only really effective if someone reports the abuse which is getting slightly a head of the story. Thank you so much for all the reviews again it made me so happy! You all are so wonderful. **

It had been a year since Jack had spoken to North about the children. True to his word when ever Jack was away someone was near the kids. Jack had even saw Phil creeping around outside a couple of times. The yeti love Rachelle the girl had wormed her way into his heart. Rachelle was always very excited to find out what magical creature or guardian was going to be with them. Her favorite was still Jack and Baby Tooth though.

"Jack!" The small girl yelled pulling her coat on running out in the snow to see him. He had just gotten back from London. The British were in need of a good snow day and he had been more then happy to oblige. "It's my born day!"

"You mean birthday kiddo!" Jack said landing next to her laughing.

"Right I get confuzzled with some words still," She said frowning slightly.

"Rachelle? Why did you run out of the house if Phil trying to scare Dave again?" Matt asked coming out of the house. "That was amusing but I told him it's really bad for me if Dad thinks I beat someone up."

"Phil went to check on the toys being made!" The small girl said to her older brother. "Jack's here!"

"Jack?" Matt looked around and saw their friend smiling causally swirling his staff around. "You are back!"

"I told you I was going to come back as soon as I finished in London." Jack said faking hurt. "Did you think I would stay away on this special girls big day?"

"Geez Matty!" Rachelle said sighing at her older brother's oddness.

"I'm sorry gosh." Matt said smiling. The smile did not reach his eyes and Jack knew he was thinking of the night he was not there for the three kids.

"Where's Fran?" Jack asked suddenly thinking of the only one of the three that could not see him.

"Dad made her go to the store with him," Matt said frowning. "Baby Tooth is with her."

"I'm going to go check on her are you two going to be alright for a while?" Jack asked looking at Rachelle.

"You better come back! It's my birthday and I want to play games with you!" Rachelle told him in a matter of fact tone.

"You think anything could keep me away from playing games with you?" Jack asked tickling the small girl smiling. "I'll be back before you even have a chance to miss me."

With that Jack jumped up and allowed the wind to carry him away to Fran and her father. The store was crowded, but Jack swore on his staff that Fran looked at him when he landed. For a split second her eyes widened in surprise and she briefly smiled. Baby Tooth rushed over to him chriping and scolding him. He was supposed to have returned yesterday.

"Baby Tooth! I got caught up with the blizzard I had to make in London!" He told her raising her hands in a defensive position. "Besides you were here and I don't trust anyone more then you."

"Fran?" Jack looked up at the girl who was looking at an adult approaching her and her father. "Ah you must be Fran and Matt's Father! Mr. Fisher right?"

"That's me and not meaning to be rude but who are you?" Her father said smiling kindly at the man.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! My name is George Williams!" The man said extending a hand to the kids Father. "I'm Matt and Fran's math teacher!"

"Of course it's great to meet you! Please call me Pete." Pete told the other man shaking his hand. "I hope my children don't give you a hard time?"

"Those two heavens no!" The teacher said his bright smile never leaving his face. "They are two of the greatest kids in my class. I have had them for four years though. I teach math for grade 1-5 so hopefully I get them next year as well."

"That would be great Mr. Williams!" Fran beamed at the man who completely missed the look her father gave her.

"I'm very glad my children have such a good teacher." Pete smiled kindly at the man.

"How is this the same man I see try to hurt these kids?" Jack asked Baby Tooth confused. She chirped sadly at him. "He's so manipulative."

"I was very glad to hear that Matt recovered from that nasty fall he had last summer." The teacher said not knowing he was saying anything wrong. "I went and visited him in the hospital, but I must have missed you because you weren't there any of the times I went."

"This guy is going to get them hurt if he doesn't shut his mouth!" Jack said worriedly.

"My work schedule was a little off at the time I was there daily." Pete assured him. "Now if you would excuse us it's my youngest daughter's birthday and I need to get home and give her presents and cake."

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you." The teacher said. "Don't forget your homework Fran."

"I won't sir." The girl said afraid to look at her father.

"We will discuss this after your sister is asleep." He said putting a hand on her shoulder guiding her out of the store.

Baby Tooth made Jack go back to the other kids and keep his promise to Rachelle. He played games with her and Matt until their father made them go inside. He did not lie there on the table was a small assortment of colorfully wrapped presents and a small cake. The girl was ecstatic she was jumping up and down.

Jack looked around the room. The kids father, Pete, was sitting in a chair by the table. Jack looked and sure enough there was a beer next to him. Phil was standing by the window and Jack could tell he was just as happy as himself to see the youngest of the three kids that happy. There was the usual elf standing by Rachelle looking just as happy as she was. Baby Tooth was sitting on his shoulder she chirped and nodded at him. The other two children were standing in the kitchen. Fran was looking down while Matt was getting plates confused as to why his sister was so sullen. He gave her a questioning look, but she just shook her head.

"Come on baby lets eat some cake." Pete said opening his arms up for the small girl to jump into them. She took that opportunity and ran to her father.

Jack was standing confused as to how to act. He had seen this man be nice a couple of other times, but there was always company around. He did not understand why he was acting the way he was now. Matt didn't seem to mind the change he seemed thrilled in fact. He loved when his father was like this it filled him with hope that his father was actually a good person. Fran however knew things were going to get worse. She was dreading telling her little sister a bed time story she did not want to face her father.

"Fran bring the candles and lets get this going!" Her father said still smiling. The family enjoyed the cake and watching Rachelle open presents. After the small girl started falling asleep with a stuffed snowflake pillow (Jack had found that on his latest adventures and obtained it for the girl. He gave it to Matt to wrap for him.) Pete scooped her up. "I'm tucking her in. I want this cleaned up before I get back."

"Yes sir," the twins said. Matt frowned confused Fran just sighed.

"I'm following him." Jack told no one in particular. He didn't like the man alone with Rachelle. It gave him chills which was really saying something. He was a winter spirit after all.

"He really is real Daddy." Rachelle said softly. She sounded half asleep. "They all are the Easter Bunny, Sandman, Tooth Fairy, Santa Claus, and Jack Frost. I even played with the Boogeyman today while you were at the store. Matt was wrapping my presents and Pitch came and played dollies with me."

"I think you have a wonderful imagination honey." Her father said kissing her forehead. "Now go to sleep birthday girl."

"Night Daddy." She said snuggling the snowflake. "Night Jack."

"Night kiddo." Jack whispered smiling at her. He followed Pete out of the room and back to the other kids. Jack sighed in relief when he saw that they managed to clean the room up before the man returned. "Wait where's Fran?"

"She ran away!" Matt said freaking out. His father rounded on him.

"What do you mean she ran away?" He asked in a threatening hushed tone.

"Phil!" Jack yelled at the yeti who was already out the door going to look for the girl.

"I tried to stop her!" Matt cried. "I told her to stay!"

"You worthless filth!" Pete yelled striking the boy across the face. Matt's hand flew up and grabbed his hurt face. He took a few steps back."You essentially killed your sister! There's a blizzard outside!"

"Matt! Don't listen to him Phil will find her!" Jack said jumping in between the boy and his father.

"I hate you!" Matt muttered not looking at either Jack or his father.

"What did you just say to me boy?" Pete asked grabbing the collar of Matt's shirt through Jack. He dragged the boy closer to him.

"Find her Jack!" Matt whispered as he was jerked through the spirit. "I said I hate you!"

Jack stood stunned for a moment. How had Matt passed through him? The boy believed in him that shouldn't happen. Jack shook his head he would have time to worry about that later. Jack was about to create ice behind Pete like he did before when he saw Rachelle and Pitch Black standing in the doorway.

"Frost! Go find the other child!" Pitch said swirling nightmare sand in his hand. "I can handle this!"

"Thank you Pitch." Jack said looking at Matt. "I will find her."

Jack ran out the door and looked in the snow and saw faded foot prints. He calmed himself down and the blizzard started to subside. Following the foot prints would be easier in they didn't disappear. He could faintly hear Phil calling for Fran in yeti. Behind him he could hear Pete screaming in fear. He hoped that Matt was not too greatly injured and that Pitch really would protect the other two. He had to trust that he would. Jack needed to be completely focused on finding Fran. He looked around at his surroundings. He was at the lake. The foot prints stopped at the place where Rachelle and he had played hopscotch.

"Fran!" He yelled hoping he was not too late. He inspected the ice on the lake to ensure the girl had not fallen in. "Fran I know you can see and hear me come out!"

"Jack?" He faintly heard to his left. There she was almost completely buried in snow, but she was still conscious and alive!

"Fran!" Jack said as he let a gust of wind blow the snow off of her. "Phil! At the lake!"

"You are real," Fran said faintly.

"Yeah kiddo I am. Who do you think your brother and sister have been talking to the past year?" Jack asked laughing hoping the yeti would hurry us and get here. He was warming then Jack and would help more.

"So cold..." The girl said trailing off.

"I know. I know I'm sorry about that." Jack said he watched Fran slowly try to close her blue eyes. "No! Come on stay awake for me here!"

"Cold and tired." She muttered. Jack heard the yeti he was so close now.

"PHIL!" Jack yelled panic stricken.

"I got her mate." Jack turned to see Bunnymund. "Don't worry."

"Thank you," Jack said tears falling down his face. He felt a huge hand on his shoulder. Bunny scooped the small girl up in his arms she automatically snuggled up to his warmth.

"Bunny is warmer than you," North said calmly. "You did good Jack."

"I know where we have to take her." Jack said seriously. "Are the other two safe?"

"Yes Pitch is with them." North said frowning slightly. "As is Phil and Baby Tooth and Jingles."

"She has a teacher he cares about her and her brother I saw it in his eyes," Jack explained. "I think it's time another real adult knew what was going on with these kids."

"I agree with Frost that seems like the best way to protect these kids." Bunnymund said nodding at Jack. The four of them traveled to the math teacher's home they used Bunny's tunnels because of the warmth. "How are we going to explain to him what's going on at the house behind closed doors?"

"I have an idea." Jack knocked on the door with out explaining himself further. He gently took Fran from Bunny "Give me Fran."

"Hello?" George asked opening the door. "Fran? Jack Frost?"

"You have to help her." Jack said handing Fran to the shocked teacher.

"He can see you?" Both Guardians asked confused.

"George? Honey, whose at the door?" Mrs. Williams asked.

"Mary, get me blankets then get the car warmed up we have to go to the hospital!" George called over his shoulder. "Fran just showed up hurry dear!"

"Thank you," Jack said turning to leave.

"We need to talk later," the teacher said sternly. "You understand me?"

"Yes sir and we will, but I have two other kids I'm worried about." Jack said jumping in the air let the wind take him to the other kids. "You two either go back to work or stay with her!"

"Since when do we take orders from Frost?" Bunny asked North.

"Since he is hellbent on protecting these children." North said turning to look at Fran. She was awake and smiling at him and Bunny.

Jack ran into the house and saw the kids dad laying on the floor. He was thankful that the man still had a pulse. Pitch came out of Rachelle's room sighing. Jack subconsciously gripped his staff tighter.

"Oh don't worry I won't hurt you here." Pitch said calmly. "I have no interest in you anyway."

"Are they safe?" Jack asked not letting up his grip.

"Yes, I have an odd soft spot for that girl," Pitch explained. "The yeti, fairy, and elf are tending to the boy's face. He will be fine as well. Did you find the girl?"

"She's being taken care of now." Jack said calmly.

"Good then I'm going to take my leave now."

"Thanks Pitch."

"I didn't do anything for you I did it for the girl." Pitch said before shrinking into the shadows and leaving.

"Jack! You found Fran?" Matt asked running up to him.

"I did Bud she's being taken care of by the Easter Bunny, North, and your teacher Mr. Williams." Jack said looking at the boy's face. "I'm sorry I didn't stop him."

"I'm fine!" Matt said sharply. "You can't save everyone from everything. It's a bruise it will heal. Thank you for finding my sister."

"I did what I could."

**Well that's the end of another chapter. I hope you all liked it please leave a review! On a side note I was super thrilled today because it was snowing a little and cold out! I love winter! I wanted to put Pitch in this because he is a very awesome character I like the idea of him being nice to certain kids.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I still don't own Rise of the Guardians. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. **

Jack landed softly outside of the teacher's house. He was extremely nervous about what was about to happen here. The man seemed very stern and he seemed like he could be very mean when he needed to be. Jack felt anxious leaving Matt and Rachelle, but he needed to get this talk out of the way. He was comforted in the thought that Baby Tooth was with them.

"Ah Jack!" The teacher said noticing him as he was getting out of his car. "I was hoping you would be here today."

"How can you see me?" Jack asked bluntly.

"Who do you think tells Fran those tales?" George asked the winter spirit.

"I figured her mother told them to her." Jack shrugged he had never really given it much thought.

"The kids mother left shortly after Rachelle was born." George grabbed his briefcase and headed for the front door. "Let's continue our talk inside. Don't worry the heat in my office is off just for this occasion."

"How did she die?" Jack asked frowning following the man into the house.

"She didn't die," the teacher said setting his briefcase down on a desk. "She left one night while the kids and her husband were asleep."

"How could she abandon her kids with that monster?" Jack asked angrily.

"I will not pretend to know why Jack." The man said taking some papers out and looking at them. "Jack, people are not always as strong as they appear. Some of them flight when they should stay and fight."

"I understand what you are saying sir."

"Now then! On to business! I need to know what has been happening in that house and how long it has been going on." George told Jack. "Sit down and tell me everything."

Jack set his staff by a bookcase in the corner and then he sank into a chair across from George. He told the man everything including how he had made the snowstorm and how he had met the children. He told him about how he had made ice so that their father would not hurt them that night. He shamefully told him how Matt had gotten hurt because he wasn't there. He told him about his talk with North and how the others were helping him watch the kids. The man was very surprised to hear that there were tooth fairies and yetis, but he never stopped Jack's tale. When Jack finally finished he looked at the older man.

"So who exactly is Pitch?"

"He's the Boogeyman," Jack said simply.

"Rachelle befriended the Boogeyman?"

"He said he has a soft spot for her," Jack shrugged. "No offense but how is this helping the children."

"I now know what is going on for sure. Granted I'll have to think of a way to tell them everything you just said with out saying you told me." George said leaning forward. "I wouldn't want them to be able to say I'm crazy or something like that."

"Why don't you convince one of the kids to tell you?" Jack asked confused.

"That's hopefully what's going to happen or I'll just report that there have been strange accidents happening there." George said nodding. "I'm very surprised that you didn't ask about Fran the entire time you were here."

"I visited her last night while the other two were asleep and Matt give me updates." Jack told the teacher shrugging. "I didn't need to ask."

The teacher was about to say something when a very panic stricken Baby Tooth flew into the room. Jack jumped up and grabbed his staff while the bird chirped loudly and faster then either men could ever hope to keep up.

"Baby Tooth, I don't understand what you are saying! Slowly now what happened?" Jack said worried. The tiny fairy told him and he left the room with her following. "I'm sorry I have to go!"

"Jack! Jack wait! What's going on?" George asked standing up following the boy. Jack was gone before he reached the door, but the teacher still ran out to the front porch after him. He was not at all surprised to see snow starting to fall slowly. Jack was not completely in control of his emotions. "You better tell me what happened after you sort it out!" He yelled to the wind.

Jack did not hear the man he was too worried. He raced to the kids house as fast as the wind would carry him. What Baby Tooth told him had to be wrong. Pete couldn't have taken the kids and left. There's no way that happened! Fran still needed to be in the hospital!

"No!" Jack yelled looking through the window. Matt's room had nothing in it. The bed and dresser were both gone. As were the few toys the boy still had. Jack flew into the house and ran to the girls room. It was exactly the same as Matt's room everything except the snowflake he had just given Rachelle was gone. "They're gone Baby Tooth. How am I supposed to protect them now?" Jack asked the small fairy sinking to his knees. The fairy chirped at him from on top of the snowflake. "What is it?"

There on the snowflake was a note in Matt's handwriting was his name! Jack jumped up and grabbed the paper. Holding his breath he looked up from the note at Baby Tooth. She nodded and he flipped the not over hoping that it would not say that Jack had failed them. He was so frightened they were the first to see him he couldn't fail them. He opened the note swiftly and read what the boy had wrote.

_Jack,_

_ I know you feel like you should have been here. Please don't feel like you failed us. You took care of us when there wasn't anyone else to do that. Dad is taking us away he says there is too much little kid stuff here for us. He never wanted us to believe in you or the others. When Rachelle was telling him about you and Pitch he had already made up his mind. He said he saw you and because of what Pitch did if you follow us he will hurt you. We are fine! Please don't follow us. We will see you again in a few years when I am old enough to get away from him. _

_ Thank you for everything,_

_ Matt, Rachelle, and Fran._

_P.S. Rachelle says she looks forward to playing hopscotch with you when she sees you._

"No!" Jack yelled again. The note was crumpled up in his hands.

"Jack?" Jack quickly turned hoping to see one of the kids. He was disappointed to see North standing there. "Baby Tooth sent Phil to get me."

"They're gone North. I've failed all three of them." Jack said cold tears falling down his cheeks. "I promised to protect them!"

"Jack, my boy, do you remember what I told you before?" North asked putting a hand on Jack's shoulder. "We can not protect every single child from everything. We wouldn't have time to bring fun, joy, wonder, dreams, or hope them."

"I promised them though," Jack said weakly.

"Jack, you did everything you could to protect them. If you aren't satisfied then think the next time you make a promise." North lifted the boys chin up. "It may take a while, but eventually we will find these kids."

"Thank you."

"Now would you like to stay at the North Pole with me for a while? Phil would be more then happy to make you a room and the elves make wonderful cookies!" North said smiling broadly at the boy.

"I think I'm just going to go home for a while. Thanks though." Jack said folding the note up and putting it in his pocket.

"Tooth said to keep Baby Tooth for a while to keep you company." North said setting the fairy on Jack's shoulder.

"Thank you."

"You did do good Jack." North told the boy. "You have to believe that."

Jack did say anything more he just walked to the front door and let the wind carry him the short distance to his lake. He sat on a tree and looked down around him thinking of all the times he had spent with Rachelle playing hopscotch here. He would find them. There was nothing their father could do to scare him. Jack stood up and Baby Tooth started to chirp in protest.

"You can't expect me to do nothing!" Jack said angrily to her. "I have to find them! If you don't want to go then go back to the Tooth palace!" She didn't move from her spot on his shoulder. "Alright then."

**I just wanted to say I wrote this while I was watching the hold Jack Frost holiday special and it just made me love the character of Jack Frost more. I remember why that was always my favorite! Honestly there's probably only going to be one or two more chapters to this then it's over. I hope you all liked this chapter please leave a review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians. I don't really have anything to say here so I'm just gonna dive right in. I really appreciate the reviews for the last chapter.**

Matt sighed staring out the window of his room. His dad had moved him, Rachelle, and Fran to this place about seven years ago. He had seen Jack flying around a few times. Rachelle tried to get the winter spirit's attention, but Matt had stopped her. His dad had said that he would really hurt Jack if he saw him around his kids again. Now he wasn't entirely sure if his dad could hurt Jack, but he really didn't want to find out.

"Matty!" Rachelle yelled running happily into her brother's room. "You're 18 today!"

"So is Fran goof," Matt said smiling at his sister.

"She's upset again today," Rachelle said frowning.

"Did she take her medications today." He asked her.

"Don't worry I did," Fran said walking into the room. "I'm moving out today."

"We're going back home this weekend!" Matt exclaimed. "I have the paperwork to get Rachelle! Why can't you wait."

"I can't take it any longer! I do not want to be here anymore!" Fran yelled tears starting to fall.

"Franny... It's hard for all of us." Rachelle said to her older sister.

"No!" Fran yelled pointing at her. "It's bad for him and me! We protect you from the worst of it and I'm done!"

"Fran!" Matt yelled standing up. "That's uncalled for."

"I'm leaving now before he gets home." Fran said walking out if the room. "If you were smart you would just take her and go."

"You know I can't do that!" Matt yelled after her.

"Are we going to get to see Jack this weekend?" Rachelle asked quietly.

"He might not be there." Matt told her seriously.

"I still don't understand why he hasn't found us." She said to her brother.

"I told him not to because dad threatened him. I didn't want him getting hurt because of us." Matt said almost too quiet for her to hear.

"Pitch still came around though and you never sent him away!" She exclaimed.

"Pitch was here because he's the king of nightmares!" Matt told her. "Our live has been a nightmare since we moved! I've been in and out of the hospital four or five times at least, you can barely hear out of your left ear from that blow you took, and Fran has tried to kill herself! Of course Pitch would be able to find us!"

"I know. I'm sorry. I should have thought before I spoke up." Rachelle muttered looking away from her brother at the window. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Baby Tooth!"

* * *

Jack was sitting in his tree looking at the note from Matt again. It was so worn he couldn't read it anymore. His head was resting on the snowflake he had given Rachelle. He was deep in thought and did not realize he was making it snow.

"Jack!" Tooth exclaimed rushing towards the boy. "I know where the kids are!"

"You do? Where are they? Are they alright? Geez, the twins must be 18 by now and Rachelle should be what? 13!" Jack said excitedly jumping up knocking some snow off the tree. "Wow they aren't really kids anymore are they?"

"No Jack." Tooth said sadly.

"What is it?" Jack asked worried. "Are they hurt?"

"One of them no longer believes. That's how I know where they are. She has officially reached the point where her childhood memories have ended." Tooth explained. Jack was almost frantic with worry.

"Which girl?"

"Fran."

"The other two still believe?" Jack asked worried.

"Yes but-"

"Well that's good at least they will be able to see me again!" Jack was once again growing excited.

"Jack there's-"

"Where are they?" Jack interrupted the fairy for a second time.

"You need to stop interrupting me!" She yelled.

"Sorry." Jack said sitting down at the base of the tree.

"Jack, Matt is 18 and soon he will no longer be able to see you. Even if he still believes everyone has to becoming an adult eventually." She explained. "Rachelle is a teenager she doesn't have that many childhood years left either."

"So I'll enjoy it while it lasts!" Jack said shrugging.

"We think it might be best for Matt if you don't go see them." She said quietly.

"We?"

"The Guardians."

"Why?

"He's growing up Jack. You need to let him!" She said softly. "If you are around he can't let go of childhood things and become a functioning adult!"

"Plenty of adults believe in you guys!" Jack pointed out. "Thousands believe in Bunny and Sandman!"

"They humor themselves Jack. When they think they see us it just looks like a shadow passing by. They aren't really sure what they saw." Tooth said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Most of them are artists anyway and can get away with it saying it's their active imaginations."

"Can I speak with the other guardians?" Jack asked looking at his hands.

"Of course they are all at the North Pole. North wanted to do a group meal for us." She missed the hurt that passed through Jack's eyes. He was left out again.

The two traveled to the North Pole not saying anything the entire trip. Jack was deep in thought about what he was going to ask for and worried about the answer he was going to get. Tooth just wanted to let him be with his thoughts. She did not want to even imagine what he was going through right now. She had just told him he was not to go see the first kids that believed in him and were able to see him in centuries. That is a long time to be alone.

"Jack! Tooth! So glad you are here!" North said as the two walked in.

"North, I need to see them one last time." Jack said pleadingly. "I need to say goodbye before he can't see me!"

"You told him?" North asked Tooth. Who nodded briefly. "Jack you will always be able to see him."

"Please let me say goodbye to him!" Jack begged. He fell to his knees. The four looked at him and realized he himself was still a child something they had taken for granted throughout this whole thing.

"Mate it's not up to us." Bunnymund said putting a hand on his shoulder. "We just don't think it's good for Matt to see you again. He needs to grow up."

"Tooth already told me that." Jack muttered.

"Bunny I don't see the harm in one last visit." North said thinking. "As long as Jack promises it's just the one final visit."

"I promise!" Jack said jumping up. "I promise on my staff that I will only make contact with him one last time! I just want to say goodbye!"

"What do you think Tooth?" North asked looking at the Fairy.

"I think everyone should be able to say goodbye to someone they love." She said smiling at Jack. He beamed at her and she almost fainted at his snow white teeth.

"Sandy?" The small golden man nodded vigorously and gave Jack a thumbs up.

"Bunny?" The rabbit nodded munching on a carrot he had taken from the table. "I say yes too!"

"Thank you!" Jack yelled smiling brightly accidentally freezing an elf. North burst out laughing as it fell over.

"Go say goodbye Jack! There is a time limit!" North said after he finished laughing.

Jack nodded, unfroze the elf, and jumped through the window. He had to see his friend on last time before it was too late.

"I seriously hopes he makes it there in time." Bunny said frowning.

"Awe Bunny you do care." Tooth said nudging him with her elbow.

"It's just really close to Easter for him to be upset." Bunny said watching Jack fly away.

**Will Jack make it to say goodbye to Matt in time? Will he mess with Easter again? Will he freeze more elves?! Will I pass my lifeguard class and get a job again later so I can pay bills again? All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter! Review! I read them all and try to answer any questions in the story itself I don't like just giving information. I'm weird. **


	6. Chapter 6

**So I had this all written up and ready to be posted before Christmas then my computer crashed. I apologize that it wasn't up sooner anyway here it is! **

**I still do not own Rise of the Guardians. **

Jack was standing by his lake pacing back and forth nervously. He knew time was of the utmost importance. He was just so nervous about seeing the kids again. He had no idea how to say good bye to someone. It was something he could never remember having to do. What if Matt hated him for saying good bye? He had seen that happen in all the years of watching people over the years. They were not fond of good byes. Baby Tooth and Sandman flew over to him.

"Hi Sandy." Jack said looking at the small Guardian.

The man put a picture of a question mark above his head.

"I just don't understand Sandy," Jack said sighing. "Their teacher still believes and he is well older then 18 years old."

The man frown and sighed he put a picture of an artsy man and a business man. Jack guessed that he was comparing the difference in the two.

"What if he hates me?" Jack asked quietly.

Sandy shook his head and showed Jack several dreams of Matt and Rachelle and Jack playing.

"He still dreams of me?" The other man nodded and waved Jack away to tell him to go. "Thanks Sandy."

Jack jumped up and let the wind carry him high into the sky Baby Tooth following closely behind him. She got in front and led the way to the kids.

"Fran! Don't yell at her!" Jack heard Matt say loudly. "Just because you don't believe doesn't mean she can't!"

"You both need to grow up!" Fran said hotly. "Everything that happened was just our imaginations and hope! We wanted someone to help us!"

"Fran please just stop." Rachelle said crying. "You are leaving! I don't want you to leave us on bad terms."

"I'm sorry but it's a little too late for that." Fran said walking out of the room.

"I'll come back tomorrow." Jack said watching Rachelle chase her sister down the hall. "They need to be by themselves and settle down. I can't say goodbye to him after this happened."

Baby Tooth looked from the window to Jack and decided to follow him. She chirped at him confused. He ignored her until he had found a good tree to settle down on.

"I'll go in the morning I understand time is not on our side but they were having a rough day." Jack said frowning at her. She chirped at him. "Of course I'm scared he won't see me! That's all I've been thinking of! I can't just drop in after he had a huge argument with his sister and say hey I just came to say goodbye. He would hate me for that!"

She shook her head and sighed but landed on his stomach and climbed into his hoodie pocket. Soon both of them were asleep.

Jack woke up startled he looked frantically around him. He was confused and lost. He had no idea how he had gotten out of the tree and onto the ground. He also had no idea where Baby Tooth was. All that was around was a single house around him and that's all he saw. He stood up and grabbed his staff and walked towards the house.

"Jack!" A girl yelled running out of the house towards him.

"Rachelle!" Jack said smiling he calmed down slightly.

"Jack where have you been?" She asked reaching him. She was frowning. "We needed you and you weren't here."

"I'm so sorry." Jack said hanging his head. "I looked for you everywhere. I couldn't find you guys. Please understand I did try."

"Matt is inside with Pitch." She said turning away from him. "He was here everyday doing his best to keep us safe."

"Pitch Black?" Jack asked confused as he followed her inside the house. Inside he saw Matt and Pitch talking while the boy ate his breakfast.

"Matt, Jack Frost is here to see us." Rachelle said sitting next to her brother.

"Who?" Jack's heart sank and he felt his jaw drop.

"Oh come on! You remember Jack Frost! He promised to be there for us and wasn't." Rachelle said.

"Oh I lost my belief in him a while ago." Matt said casually.

"You believe in Pitch though!" Rachelle and Jack said at the same time. Jack had a more pleading confused tone. Rachelle was just curious.

"Come on Matt you have to believe!" Jack said sadly.

"Pitch is the King of Nightmares of course I believe in him! Our life has been nothing but a huge nightmare!" Matt said getting up and washing his plate. "Let's go to school."

"I'm sorry Jack." She said softly grabbing her book bag and following her brother out the door.

"Poor little Jacky." Pitch said standing up and walking towards him.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked angrily.

"I felt your fear Jack and created this beautiful nightmare." Pitch said smiling.

"This is a dream?" Jack asked sighing.

"Nightmare actually." Pitch pointed out. "Dreams are suppose to be happy."

"I have to wake up and go see them!" Jack said excitedly ignoring Pitch.

"Don't worry so much about them not believing just go see them." Pitch said playing with the flowery table cloth. "They miss you. Rachelle tells me all about it all the time."

"You visit them?" Jack asked.

"I try to keep nightmares away from the two that believe. Like I told you before I have a soft spot for that girl." Pitch said to him. "Now go."

"Thanks Pitch." Jack said as the Nightmare King vanished.

Jack woke up and was suddenly hit in the face with a snowball. He was so surprised he fell out of the tree and into a small snow mound.

"Jack Frost!" He jumped up and looked around. Baby Tooth poked her head out of his pocket.

"Whose there?" He asked confused.

"It hasn't been so long you forgot us has it?" A boy asked walking towards him smiling.

"Matt? Rachelle?" Jack asked beaming. Baby Tooth flew out of his pocket and towards the girl.

"Baby Tooth!" She squealed happily cuddling the small fairy to her face. "I missed you so much!"

"What are you two doing out here so late at night?" Jack asked picking up his staff and walking over to them.

"Pitch said you were here." Matt said smiling at him. Jack was amazed at how tall the boy was. "I was afraid you wouldn't come see us."

"Pitch told you to come see me?" Jack asked confused.

"Yeah!" Rachelle said hugging him. Jack was startled by the action but hugged her back. "I missed you so much!"

"You guys don't hate me?" He asked shakily. Rachelle let him go.

"Why would we hate you?" Matt asked.

"I couldn't find you." Jack said looking down. "I looked everywhere and still couldn't find you."

"We didn't want you to." Matt said and quickly continued when he saw Jack's hurt expression. "I wasn't sure if dad could hurt you or not and I didn't want to find out."

"Oh." Was all Jack could think to say.

"Can we play hopscotch?" Rachelle asked.

"Of course!" Jack said beaming at her.

The three of them spent the rest of the night playing hopscotch under the moonlight. Matt fell on his face in the snow and Jack and Rachelle laughed at him until he threw a snowball at Jack. This started a huge snowball fight. They played and had fun until the sun came up and the two had to leave. They both still had to get to school or work.

"When will we see you again?" Rachelle asked.

"I don't know Rach." Jack said sadly.

"So this is good bye?" Matt asked.

"I'll always be around you know. Nipping at noses and making snow days." Jack said to the two. "Good bye is too finale. I don't like it."

"Will we see you again?" Rachelle asked.

"I can't answer that. I don't know what the future has in store for us." He said hugging her. She started to cry a little. "Hey! Don't cry! We had fun just remember that and I'll always be around when it snows."

"I'm gonna go get my book bag." She said running away from them. Baby Tooth flew after her.

"Matt I-"

"Jack it's okay." Matt interrupted him. "I understand I'm growing up and I have to move on and let go of these beliefs."

"Try not to forget me." Jack said hugging the boy.

"How could I with all this snow everywhere?" He asked sadly.

"Good bye." Jack said taking a few steps

"Thought you said that was too finale?"

"It is but still I need to say it."

"Good bye Jack."

Jack flew away and landed two towns over and let his sadness overwhelm him. He was crying and was not afraid to admit it. He didn't even notice the huge blizzard billowing around him.

"Jack?" Tooth called out for him. "Jack are you here?"

"Over here." He said just loud enough for her to hear him.

"You should try to calm down this storm is getting pretty bad." She said sitting on the tree branch he was on.

"Is that why you're here?" He asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright." She said putting a hand on top of his. "You're not the only one that this has happened to."

"You have other believers though!" Jack said moving his hand. "Those kids were it for me!"

"I understand that and the same thing has happened to me when I was new too." She said softly. "Children will believe in you Jack. Just give it time."

"How can I get them to believe if they can't see or hear me?" Jack asked.

"I can't answer that." She said. "It's something you figure out on your own so it will mean more to you when it happens."

"I don't want to be alone again." Jack said in a small voice.

"You won't be!" Tooth told him. "You can always come see North or Sandy or myself."

"I guess I can handle that." Jack said smirking. "Can I torment Bunny?"

"Of course." Tooth said smiling as she noticed the blizzard go from howling winds to a soft snowfall. "Now let's go!"

**2012 three days before Easter in Burgess **

Jack had just landed and blew a book out of a boys hands. He had seen this boy before quite often actually. Jack smiled as he saw the title of the book.

"Good book?" He asked knowing the boy wouldn't hear him.

He listened and followed the group of kids as they talked excitedly about the snow and Easter egg hunts. He chuckled when he heard them talking about Bigfoot. Jack liked Bigfoot he was a nice enough critter. He just had some anger issues and didn't like to be seen. That really confused him. He heard Jamie talk about the Easter Bunny and commented about him. The kids still didn't hear him but he was used to it.

"Mom, Sophie fell down again!" Jamie called towards the house as he walked away carrying a sleigh.

"You okay Soph?" Jack beamed at the mother. It was Rachelle. He was so happy to see her grown up and well. With these two beautiful children. "Jamie! Don't forget your hat!" She put the hat on the boy. "Wouldn't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose."

"Whose Jack Frost?" Jamie asked.

"No one honey just an expression." Jack's heart fell when she said that. He did have a hard time grasping that she did not believe in him anymore, but he had to keep moving forward. He had to try to get others to believe in him

"Whose Jack Frost?" Jack asked chuckling as he threw a snowball at Jamie. He smiled as the kids started an all out snowball fight.

**Whelp that's all she wrote! I really hope you guys like this! I apologize once again for the delay. I had to completely reboot my computer and lost everything on it. Including this chapter then work got crazy and I had no free time. Anyway please review! Let me know if I did alright!**


End file.
